degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-4003625-20140527225928/@comment-6196215-20140528000754
I agree with you. About the president thing.. random but I'm actually a supporter or Hillary being the first female president. I feel like in history (I'm being a geek again like I was in my post about reverse racism/sexism... so sorry about that) strong female leaders are heavily overshadowed by strong male leaders. -Alice Paul. I won't go totally nerdy about her tho I've written a 10 page research paper on her.... there's a movie about her Iron Jawed Angels <-- the trailer. It's starring the amazinf Hilarie Swank (such a great actress) and ugh it's one of my favorite films. I think it's arguable that without her (or someone LIKE her) it would of been hella a long time before the 19th amendment. Before her, women groups were trying to gain voting state-by-state, which worked to extents, but barely, I think it can be relatable to same-sex marriage in modern time.. it grows but not how we'd like it to.. some accept it..but it isn't gonna be a norm in society. Alice and her group, pursued a Constitutional amendment... and they offered theirselves...their bodies...to the cause (they were attacked on the streets...they were hurt in jail...hungry strikes in jail = Alice in particular (in the movie, i don't remember if this actually happens.. but it's realistic imo) is forcefed. and man it's gross. And it's just inspirational -I feel like the only woman given recognition in the Civil Rights movement is Rosa Parks. I mean it's a good thing she got noticed and all but there's others. Diane Nash is really one that is inspirational too imo. I mean, without Diane Nash, I really doubt the Freedom Rides of 1961 would of really accomplished anything... because CORE (congress of racial equality) gave up after facing massive violence in deep south. As Diane put it, she something along these lines to RFK...we can not let violence trumph non-violence. And she isn't part of the woman's movement but she's just an inspiration idk. -''Ms.'' magazine (Gloria Steinem) & The Feminine Mystique (Betty Friedan). Just throwing this out there............ I mean it's obvious why I think these 2 are great women (they're both very well known in the 60s/70s women's movement forward) ......... But they also support the ERA. Which is the ultimate feminist legislation to todays time. I mean, if ur a feminist.. you really have to support the equal rights amendment... I say this because not because I think anyone here doesnt.. but because I know there's people who don't. The ERA is ultimately what would finally make women totally equal LEGALLY (of course, it'd take society a long time to adjust...as usual). but some people (women) actually reject it because it means: ~women would have to enroll to drafts. ~same-sex marriage (idek what this even means tbh. like wtf u trying to say m8. i read it in an article today in history) ~it will elimate the husbands responsibility to take care of the children. this last reason rly PISSED me off... like wtf are you trying to say? stereotypically throughout history (since the colonial times, up to EVEN NOW) women have been seen as the housewives...yea the ones that take care of the home/children 24/7 while the men are "obligated" to be in the real world. Actually... in the Great Depression era, men/fathers are noted for abandoning their families on the streets because they can't provide... leaving the women/mothers to fend for themselves alone with the children. like wtf?? who's protecting the children REALLY? omg sorry this just makes me mad (this last point on why ppl don't want the ERA) if it doesn't show. i support the ERA, which only needs a few more states to approve for an amendment (but it hasn't budged in forever) Okayyy I don't really know anything about the shootings... but I'll just go ahead and agree b/c ur prolly right anyways. I think it's clear that there's sexism + misogny but I also think there's misandry tbh. I don't have concrete examples and all but I hope I just don't get shit for this because I thought I'd get shit for my msg on the reverse stuff yesterday (but thankfully i didn't.) but I'm not hating or trying to tolerate hate on women/sexism but I just have to say this - because we were also talking about this in my class today btw. I think when it comes violence...SOCIETY can be more aggressive onto the man and less aggressive onto the women (REGARDLESS of who enacts violence on the other) - again..society... not anyone in particular. this is just an observation of mine. Like for example that attack on Jay Z recently..or even a little mroe further back... when Emma Roberts attacked Evan Peters..Beyonce's sis or Emma did not recieve as much ridicule as say..Chris Brown. Now.. i know what you may be thinking- Rihanna had a lot more physical damage than Evan or Jay Z.. but at the end of the day violence is violence, the extensity should be measures by punishment (as in jail time; fine amount) but when you attack your partner (or Anyone, really)....in my opinion..... everyone should recieve the same treatment and ridicule from the public. More so, when men go to the police they're taken less seriously (as shown in this Law and Order episode- http://lawandorder.wikia.com/wiki/Ridicule Now yeah... it's a law and order episode...it's fictional... it may be a fictional episode, but the plots of l&o are really accurate. (imo) I was going to do a seperate rant on this subject sometime, but I saw this as the oppurtunity to take it... but all im saying in relevance to your point is I AGREE